


The Things That Scare You

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Just some sweet moments, Sweet Moments, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: Waverly had four things that she always wanted to do. And she already did one...Nicole gives her the other three for her birthdays. *Waverly Birthday Fic*





	The Things That Scare You

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's past Wave's birthday, but I thought I'd give it a shot anyways! And yes, I'm continuing with my other fic I just took a little brief break to write this. Enjoy!

On Waverly's first birthday with Nicole, she was jolted awake at a time that was far far too early to even register what the numbers on the clock were blinking at her. She grumped and pulled all four of her blankets over her head in protest to the gentle shakes on her shoulder.

"Come on, babe," Nicole practically cooed, "I told you we had to have an early start today."

She pulled the blanket away from her face just enough so she could look up at her girlfriend. "Then why did you keep me up all night?" she asked with a challenging eyebrow.

Nicole blushed but didn't relent, "I didn't hear you complaining last night."

Waverly pulled the blankets back up over her face with a huff. "It's my birthday, it's too early."

She felt the bed dip and the blankets lift as Nicole slid herself in bed next to Waverly. Her means were rough on the brunette's bare legs but she cuddled into her anyways. They faced each other, Nicole placing soft kisses all over her girlfriend's face.

"Come on, baby. I already have you clothes picked out for you and I have a to go breakfast waiting for us downstairs. It's going to be so much fun you'll forget how early it is."

Waverly nuzzled the underside of Nicole's chin and buried her face further into her neck. "It's just so early."

Nicole held her closer. "I promise it's worth it."

"Fine," Waverly resigned, "I'll get up."

"Good!" Nicole said pushing the blankets off of them. Waverly grumbled and tried to grasp at the blankets but they were out of her reach before she could save them. "Rise and shine, buttercup. I'll be in the car waiting. You have fifteen minutes."

Leaving Waverly with nothing more then a playful slap on the ass, Nicole left the room. Waverly pulled herself out of bed and grumped to herself as she got dressed. The only saving grace was that her girlfriend was waiting in the car with an excited smile and a thermos of tea just for her. She tried to keep the unamused look on her face, but she couldn't help but smile when Nicole leaned over and kissed her cheek gently.

"Happy Birthday, Waverly Earp."

A few hours later and-

"So tell me, is this worth it?" Nicole asked putting her hands over Waverly's knees. Her legs - hell, her whole body shook and she couldn't tell if it was in fear or excitement. Probably a little bit of both. She adjusted the heavy pack on her back and shouted over the plane noise. 

"I think it might be!" she said with a wide smile. 

"Who wants to go first?" the flight instructor yelled from the open side door of the small plane. Waverly bounced in excitement and Nicole nodded towards her.

"You go first, baby," Nicole said as they both stood up. Waverly threw her arms around her girlfriends neck in a firm hug and kissed her.

"You're my best baby and the most amazing girlfriend, you know that?" she said laughing when their goggles bumped together.

Waverly went over to the instructor, eyes on Nicole as he strapped himself to her back. He put a helmet on her head as the second instructor got Nicole ready to jump after her.

"You ready?" he asked into the microphone in his helmet that sounded in Waverly's ear.

She nodded and blew a quick kiss to Nicole just before she was thrown out of a plane at fifteen thousand feet. Waverly didn't think that falling essentially to her death could be so exhilarating and...calming in an odd way. All she could hear was her blood pumping through her ears and the wind howling past her. She knew she wasn't going to die, but she still felt that exhilaration and slight panic in her chest like each moment was just closer to her last. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt before. Something she wasn't sure if she would ever feel before now.

They released the parachute and she was back on the ground before she knew it. It was hard to remain standing, her legs shaking underneath her. Nicole landed just a few moments after her and they were both unbuckled from their respective instructors. They stared at each other for a moment before the rush of adrenaline caused laughter to bubble in their throats. They hugged, each supporting the other as their bodies shook with adrenaline. Waverly kissed Nicole, pulling her as close as possible without toppling the two of them over. 

Waverly breathed and pulled away, her forehead still touching Nicole's. "That was..." Words failed her as she looked up into Nicole's eyes.

"Extraordinary," Nicole whispered as she stared down at her girlfriend, her eyes only seeing the woman in front of her, "Absolutely extraordinary."

***

On Waverly's second birthday with Nicole, she was shuffled onto a plane with little to no explanation. Nicole had woke her up that morning with a kiss and the weight of a duffle bag being thrown on the bed next to her.

"I packed everything you need, even your special face cream that you insist on using," Nicole said leaning over Waverly who was still on the verge of sleep. She pecked her lips over and over as she spoke. "But we have a plane to catch so I'm going to need you up and out of the house in a half hour."

"What?" Waverly squeaked between the kisses. A sudden fear gripped her heart and she blinked up at the red head. "I never..."

"I know," Nicole said gently, kissing her again, "It'll be a short flight and you'll love it. I'll hold your hand the whole time if you need me too. Okay?"

Waverly nodded and pulled Nicole down for another, longer kiss before swinging her legs out of the bed. She would protest, but after the birthday surprise from last yes, she was a little more excited this year around.  

"I'll trust you just one more time, Haught," Waverly said placing one more peck on her lips. She stood up and Nicole left the room to let her get dressed. 

One long car ride and short plane trip later, they were in a car to some sort of destination Waverly wasn't made aware of yet. Not that she minded. Her face was practically glued to the window as she watched the scenery go by in amazement. 

"Nicole! A palm tree!" Waverly said pointing frantically as they left the rental car parking lot. "And another...and another...and another."

Nicole chuckled and put her hand on Waverly's thigh. She gave it a squeeze and glanced over at her girlfriend to smile. 

"Welcome to California, baby."

Waverly had never been out of Purgatory. Her life had been endless plains and forest and a small town that felt suffocating at times. Lack of means is what she would blame but fear was the real culprit. Fear that she would be an outsider in the real world. Or the fear that she would love it out there and never want to go back. She'd always admired and envied Wynonna for seeing the world. But she also saw how it swallowed her, consumed her, and she didn't want to come back. 

As they drove, a larger city gave way to a singular road and a small beach city. Waverly could actually see the ocean between the houses and she felt her palms get sweaty. 

"Are we going to-?"

"Swim out until your feet can't touch the bottom?" Nicole finished, squeezing Waverly's thigh, "Yep."

Waverly bounced in her seat as Nicole parked. She jumped out of the car as soon as she could and took a deep breath, the salt of the air invading her lungs. "It smells so good," Waverly said closing her eyes to just breath in the air. 

Nicole tossed a bathing suit at her and she held up a towel while she changed. Thankfully the parking lot was fairly empty so they didn't have to worry about someone spying them. Waverly did the same, too busy watching the ocean and the waves as she held the towel for Nicole to even make an inappropriate comment about Nicole's body. That's how she knew she was very distracted. 

She held Nicole's hand, lacing their fingers together as she took her first steps onto the beach. She wriggled her toes in the warm sand, feeling the grains between them. 

"Can you believe the weather is so nice in September?" she breathed as they walked towards the water. 

"It's always like this. It's Los Angeles," Nicole said leaning over and kissing Waverly's cheek as they walked. "I lived here for a little bit."

"Really?" Waverly asked, intrigued, "How come you never told me that?"

She just shrugged, "It was very brief. Hardly worth mentioning."

Waverly made a note to ask her more about that but the tide lapped at her feet and she was very very distracted. It chilled her feet and she felt goosebumps prick her skin. Nicole squeezed her hand and bumped their shoulders. 

"Ready?" she asked. 

Waverly nodded and together they took steps into the water. As she waded in she began to feel the butterflies of excitement start in her stomach. When she was up her her waist, a particularly large wave came and soaked her up to her neck. She squealed and pulled Nicole’s arm to her chest as the wave rolled back out and left her wet body to the wind. They finally got to the point where Waverly had to walk on her tip toes to stay above the water and she decided to tread instead. Nicole was still fairly out of the water but swam next to Waverly anyways.

“Alright, babe,” Nicole said, “Until you can’t see the bottom anymore, right?”

“That’s the idea,” Waverly said, “You know, I took swim lessons at the Purgatory YMCA but this is a little more terrifying.”

“You’ll be fine, Waves,” Nicole said, “I was a lifeguard in high school. I think I have a couple of those skills left.”

Waverly sighed, “Of course you were.”

“Why don’t we go to the buoy and see how it goes from there?” Nicole said ignoring the comment.

She watched the marker float in the distance of the ocean and it seemed so far. But she nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.”

They swam out for a while, the sound of the water rushing past Waverly’s ears somewhat comforting. They finally reached the buoy and Waverly turned on her back to take a few breaths. Floating in the ocean she listened to how peaceful the sound of the water was. It was safe to say she'd never felt anything like it before. 

There was a small peck on her cheek that warmed her whole body. She blindly groped in the water until her fingers laced with Nicole's. 

"I love you, Waverly Earp," Nicole said softly, "Happy Birthday."

"I love you too," she replied turning her head to look at the woman floating next to her. Her heart swelled with joy and she was overcome with emotion. The reality of everything Nicole had done for her swelled in her chest and she felt like she was about to burst. 

"Happy?"

"Unbearably so," she sighed. They floated in the ocean hand in hand for a while, just enjoying the peacefulness. A smirk slowly grew on Waverly's face and she bit her lip. 

"So, what do you think the chances of us getting caught having sex on the beach is?"

"I'm willing to risk it."

***

"This birthday isn't as exciting as the last two," Nicole said apologetically as they walked up to the restaurant. 

"I definitely do not mind," Waverly said swinging their joined arms between them, "Especially since I didn't have to wake up early in the morning."

Nicole lifted Waverly's hand to her lips and kissed it. "You act like you're not an early riser anyways."

"Not that early," Waverly insisted. Nicole held the restaurant door open for her and they walked inside. She openly gaped at the interior, all high ceilings and chandeliers. She plucked the edge of her short skirt self-consciously and muttered under her breath. "I've never been in a restaurant this fancy before."

Nicole grabbed her hand away from her skirt and kissed the side of Waverly's head. "You look amazing, baby."

She leaned into Nicole, letting her take the lead as they checked in and were led to their table. It was so fancy that the waiter even waited until she was sitting down and put her napkin on her lap for her. She thanked the waiter and looked at the menu.  She smiled over at Nicole, leaning across the table to whisper, "This place is so fancy there's only like five things on the menu!"

"Yes, and look at this," Nicole leaned over and reached over the top of Waverly's menu to point to the last item on the menu.

Waverly gasped so loudly that the older couple at the table next to them looked over. "Geoduck?"

"Mhm, I picked this place because it was the closest restaurant with it on the menu."

Waverly looked at her stunned for a moment before bouncing in excitement. “You remembered me wanting to eat geoduck.:

“Of course I did.”

“And the jumping out of a plane at fifteen thousand feet and swimming out into the ocean until I can’t see anymore,” Waverly said. She reached across the table and took Nicole’s hand in her own. “You’ve…you’ve taken all the things I said that scared me.”

Nicole squeezed her hand and looked down shyly. “I just wanted you to not have anything left to be scared of. Nothing left to regret.”

Waverly felt herself swoon and she rested her chin on her hand, elbow on the table. “You really are the best.”

The waiter poured two glasses of wine for them and they ordered. Waverly her geoduck and Nicole something that was decidedly not geoduck. She insisted that she’d let Waverly be the adventurous one in this little adventure. They brought out their dishes and Waverly felt that familiar small flutter of fear in her belly. It was plated simply, a rectangular plate, the geoduck sliced thinly with olive oil and lemon juice on top.

They both looked at it with curious trepidation. Nicole chuckled. “You know, it doesn’t really look like a penis anymore.”

“Don’t say it, Nicole-“

“Now it looks like a vagina.”

Waverly snickered loudly, holding her napkin in her mouth in an attempt to hide the large laugh that threatened to come out of her mouth. Nicole looked up at her, eyes wide and soon they were both snickering into their napkins like teenagers. Their laughter died down and Waverly reached across to take Nicole’s hand again.

“I’m afraid to try it,” Waverly said looking at it.

Nicole nodded, “I know. Isn’t that the whole point to all of this.”

Waverly fixed her with a look. “I know, smart ass. I’m just saying, what if it’s the one thing from my list that I absolutely hate?”

“Then it’s only one thing from your list and you still tried it,” Nicole said squeezing Waverly’s hand. “And if you don’t like it, you can order something else.”

Waverly nodded and took a deep breath before picking up the chopsticks that were provided for her. She picked up a thin piece carefully and put it in her mouth. She chewed for a moment, scared to make a decision before she tasted all the flavors she could. “Okay,” she said finally, “It’s really good.”

“Really?” Nicole asked spearing her salad with a fork.

Waverly just nodded and picked up the second piece. “Want to try some?”

“Nope,” Nicole said, “I’m more then happy with my salad, thank you.”

“Your loss,” Waverly said continuing to eat. They ate in relative silence, Waverly constantly looking up at Nicole who seemed fairly distracted. Her palm felt sweaty and she’d stare blankly at her salad, chewing far too long as she spaced out.

“You okay, babe?” Waverly asked squeezing Nicole’s hand.

Nicole looked up at her in surprise and nodded. “Oh, yeah, just a little tired.”

She nodded in understanding as the waiter took their plates away. She looked over at Nicole who was staring at her like she hung the moon and stars. It always made Waverly’s entire body burn, her heart flying around in her chest like a bird in a cage. She was helpless to it. Nicole leaned closer to her over the table, a nervous smile on her face.

“Waverly,” she practically whispered, “I know this is a little cheesy and typical but-“

The waiter came back and laid a plate in front of Waverly. On it was a donut, a vanilla dipped donut if her nose didn’t betray her. She had never seen donut more beautifully presented. There was a sauce crippled beautifully over it like a piece of abstract art and what looked like gold flakes on it. And In the middle there was a-

“Nicole,” Waverly breathed out as she stared at the ring.

“I just thought…I used to scare you and now we’re here,” Nicole continued, licking her lips nervously.

Waverly looked up at her girlfriend, mouth hanging open. “I-“

“I-, wait, let me just…get this out,” Nicole said taking another deep breath, “I’ve been thinking about what scares me and the idea of losing you scares me. Rather…I love you, Waverly Earp.” Nicole’s hand shook and she smiled over at her girlfriend. “I guess I’m just trying to say…will you marry me? Waverly?”

Waverly could barely see Nicole, her eyes clouded with tears. She blinked and let the tears roll down her cheeks, hand squeezing Nicole’s for all it was worth.

“I-…yes!” she said, choked up by tears. “Yes! Of course I’ll marry you.”

“Really?” Nicole asked, voice still disbelieving.”

“Yes! Of course! How could I not?” Waverly said wiping tears from her eyes. Nicole reached across and picked the ring up from the donut, holding it out. Waverly lifted a shaky hand towards Nicole, her heart bursting as the ring was slipped over her knuckle and on her ring finger. It took every thing in her not to leap across the table and throw herself into Nicole’s arms. Instead she pulled Nicole towards her and she left her seat to kneel next to Waverly and hold her tight.

Waverly cried into Nicole’s shoulder, the tears of joy flowing freely as she liked at the ring over Nicole’s shoulder. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

“Happy Birthday, Waverly,” Nicole said before kissing her soundly.


End file.
